Blue Moon Typhoon
by Bookmysterr
Summary: AU. Hiroki is attempting to come to terms with the fact that Akihiko does not love him the way he wishes he would. Mourning the loss of his hopes, he meets a tall stranger who forces his way into Hiroki's life. Why does this man insist on turning Hiroki's life on its head? What secrets does this stranger keep? Egoist AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

The content herein is the sole property of the author responsible for the source material. Characters, places, organizations, events and themes that can be found in the source material are not mine.

The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.

All characters, places, organizations, events and themes that differ from or do not appear in the source material are mine. I am not receiving any form of compensation for this work of fiction.

Source Material:

"Junjou Romantica"

Written by: Shungiku Nakamura

Published by: Kadokawa Shoten in Tokyo Japan

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kamijou Hiroki sat on a park bench contemplating the choices he'd made that brought him there. Despite the autumn chill the sun shone brightly, contrasting with the man's sombre countenance. He turned his face into the sun, the light turning the inside of his eyelids red, he felt the heat on his skin but the warmth could not penetrate the frigid emptiness at his core.

 _Takahiro._

The name echoed in his mind; the pain of it like an atomic bomb, annihilating his hopes in the fallout. He had known. He had known that it wouldn't change anything. Blinded by hope he had gone forth, with seemingly good intentions and seduced his best friend.

Hiroki had been in love with Akihiko since they were boys. It had all started when he'd come across Akihiko in his special place. He had seen him at school, but he had never spoken to the reserved boy who always had is nose in his notebooks. He hadn't even noticed that they were practically neighbours; Hiroki had always been busy with judo, piano, swimming, calligraphy or one of his many other extra-curricular activities.

That day, when he had encountered Akihiko in his secluded clearing, Hiroki had learned several things about the boy who kept everyone around him at arm's length.

Akihiko had been unaware that Hiroki had come upon his clearing, and the small Kamijou remained silent as stood unnoticed amongst the bushes. Even if Hiroki had wanted to, the boy couldn't have made a move because he was frozen in shock. The boy in front of him was removing his clothing.

 _What the…? What does he think he's doing!?_

As the last of Akihiko's clothes fell to the ground he assumed a position on all fours. Hiroki watched transfixed as the boy before him transformed. His ash blond hair shortened and what could only be described as fur, the same colour as his silver locks, sprouted all over the boy's body. His face elongated and his ears migrated towards the top of his morphing head. His legs shortened and his feet and hands contorted into paws. Lastly appeared a tail at the base of the boy's spine. The whole process had taken less than five seconds, and where the boy Akihiko had crouched, a small silver wolf there stood.

Hiroki had remained unmoving, jaw agape, staring at the lupine form before him. He had blinked several times, trying to clear away the images of what he had just seen, trying to reconcile them with the reality he had thought he knew. The wolf Akihiko had stretched out his front legs and let out a yawn, revealing two rows of sharp canine teeth in his wide maw. Hiroki had unconsciously let out a gasp, stepped back and snapped a twig under his foot. Akihiko had whipped his head around and met terrified and confused brown eyes with his own shocked violet ones.

They had both stood there for what seemed like an interminable amount of time, when finally Hiroki had judged that the wolf was not going to lunge at him and tear out his throat, and taken a step forward. The wolf had shrunk in on itself as if Hiroki was the scary one. Hesitantly Hiroki had knelt down at the edge of the clearing and addressed the wolf crouched in front of him.

"Usami?" He had asked, still unsure of what he had seen and whether or not the creature before him could understand, let alone respond. He had held his breath and waited to see if the wolf would respond.

After several seconds the silver blond head had bobbed in what Hiroki could only interpret as a nod. He had stared at the wolf for several seconds more and swallowed thickly preparing to ask his next question.

"Y-you're a werewolf? This is a dream right? Werewolves aren't real! T-there aren't even any real wolves left in Japan!"

Unsure of which part of Hiroki's mini-tirade to address, Akihiko had pawed and nipped at his discarded clothing and had let out a small whine, wordlessly asking Hiroki to turn around so he could transform back and don his clothes. He had hoped Hiroki would understand. Evidently he had, because after several seconds of contemplating the wolf's actions comprehension had flashed in his eyes and he had turned his back. Perhaps it had not been the smartest move, to turn his back on a predator, but Akihiko had given Hiroki no indication that he meant him harm.

"Kamijou?" Akihiko had addressed the boy cautiously, and Hiroki had slowly turned to face Akihiko again to find the boy putting his school jacket over his button up shirt. After swallowing around the lump in his throat Akihiko had answered Hiroki's earlier questions. "Y-yes. I am a werewolf. No you're not dreaming. P-please, don't t-tell anyone."

It had been after his last stuttered sentence that Hiroki had realized how terrified the boy in front of him was. He contemplated what he had seen and the boy's words as he had tried to make sense of the reality he had been faced with. Had the adult Kamijou been presented with the same dilemma he might have fought harder to maintain the reality of the world he had known. Having been only ten years old at the time, Hiroki's receptive childhood mind had accepted the fact the werewolves existed with relative ease.

Hiroki had promised not to tell anyone Akihiko's secret, and the boys had spent next twelve years as inseparable friends. Hiroki had learned about Akihiko's werewolf nature and his love and talent for writing. With Hiroki's encouragement Akihiko had published several books and was well on his way to becoming a highly esteemed author. Somewhere along the way Hiroki had developed strong feelings for his best friend, which is why when Akihiko had been suffering a particularly nasty heat, he had offered to provide him with relief.

Sitting on his park bench Hiroki rested his elbows on his knee putting his face in his hands and let out a frustrated groan. If there was one thing about his friendship with Akihiko that was imperfect it would be the author's insistence that Takahashi Takahiro was his mate. When Hiroki had asked Akihiko about mates, he found that it was an extremely rare bond formed between a werewolf and another person. Akihiko had explained that most werewolves don't even believe in mate bonds, and when asked how he knew Takahiro was his mate Akihiko had explained that he could smell it on him.

Takahiro had been the bane of Hiroki's existence since they had met him in high school. The man was oblivious to everything, he didn't even know Akihiko was gay, let alone that he was in love with him. Hiroki knew everything there was to know about Akihiko, including being the only keeper of Akihiko's wolfie secret. Hiroki wondered why Akihiko couldn't just love him, it made so much sense!

Hiroki had hoped that by sleeping together Akihiko could form a mate bond with him, and forsake Takahiro. Taking advantage of Akihiko's heat addled mind he enticed him into the bedroom. It had felt so right to Hiroki, but when Akihiko called out not his name, but Takahiro's, his short lived euphoria came crashing down and shattered like glass dropped from a ten story building. He had dressed quickly afterwards and fled, coming to rest in the park where he now sat.

Lost in the painful memories of his recent past, Hiroki felt the beginnings of tears sting his eyes. He hated to show his emotions, but wasn't sure if he could stop the flow of his sorrow even in a public place full of strangers. He was contemplating the fastest escape route when he was momentarily shocked from his reveries by a bottle rocket forcefully impacting the ground at his feet.

"Look out!" someone shouted as the rocket landed. _It's a bit late for 'look out'._ Hiroki grumbled in his head. When he looked up to see who had shouted – intending to give him a piece of his mind about launching projectiles in a crowed park – his eyes met a broad chest where he had assumed the man's eyes would be located. He looked up further into the blue eyes of the exceptionally tall man before him. The stranger's eyes widened marginally as he took in the tears at the corners of Hiroki's eyes. Remembering the state he was currently in, Hiroki rubbed his eyes furiously to get rid of the evidence of his lapse in emotional control.

The man picked up his rocket, then turning his attention back to Hiroki he took the smaller man's hand and pulled him to his feet, leading him in the direction he had come from.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kusama Nowaki." He didn't wait for Hiroki to introduce himself nor did he seem to hear Hiroki's protests at being dragged behind the large man like teddy bear being carried around by a toddler (or a misanthropic author).

When the man came to a stop on the other side of a small group of trees, Hiroki found himself in what appeared to be a rocket launching picnic for middle aged men. Once introductions were made he found that that was exactly what it was. When offered business cards, Hiroki assumed that they would be just a couple of old guys on the verge of getting laid off. To his extreme surprise he found that they were all CEOs of major corporations. He cast a suspicious glance at the man named Kusama Nowaki. Just what manner of man was he?

He found that they all knew Kusama through their shared contributions to the Kusama orphanage. He learned that the tall man was an orphan and that he had been paving his own way by dropping out of school and working a multitude of different jobs.

After the picnic was over, as he was heading home, Hiroki noticed that he had been followed by Kusama. He turned around and fixed the taller man with a look full of disdain.

"Do you need something?" Hiroki asked, letting the full force of his annoyance out in those four words. Nowaki closed the distance between them and inspected Hiroki's face.

"I was worried, you were crying so much earlier."

Hiroki was taken aback by the man's straightforward words. He blushed in shame at the memory of his public tears and at this stranger's witness of them. "That's not really any of your concern."

Nowaki was undaunted by Hiroki's prickly behaviour. He merely moved on to his second order of business.

"I heard you were a student at T University, I was wondering if you would tutor me? I want to go to university for social work but need to complete a high school proficiency exam."

"Why the hell should I have to?"

"Please Hiro-san, it has to be you. No one else will do!"

 _Hiro-san?_ "I'm too busy. Find someone else."

Hiroki continued to walk to his apartment as Nowaki assaulted him with requests for Hiroki to be his tutor. By the time they reached the apartment Hiroki had relented.

"Fine. But you should be prepared for a Spartan education. I don't care how many jobs you have!" Hiroki said while jabbing his finger at Nowaki's chest and glaring into his eyes. The damnable young man smiled brightly and threw his arms around Hiroki.

"Yes Hiro-san!" During his embrace Nowaki had tucked his nose into the crook of Hiroki's neck and inhaled deeply.

"Oi! Keep your hands to yourself! And that's Kamijou-sensei to you!" Hiroki yelled at the beaming giant shoving him away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hiro-san!" The young man exclaimed. And turned and headed in the direction of his own apartment leaving Hiroki stunned and fuming at the door of his apartment. The damn brat hadn't listened to a thing he'd said! And what was with that smelling thing? It was almost as if…

As if…

 _As if he were scenting me like a werewolf._

Hiroki shook himself and quickly dismissed this idea. Most people didn't even know werewolves existed, and he just happens to meet two? Ridiculous. There are plenty of weird people out there, the fact that Nowaki had smelled him probably didn't mean anything. Probably. He had thought the Nowaki rather resembled a lost puppy as he followed him home.

"I've been thinking about Akihiko too much" Hiroki sighed to himself.

He removed his shoes in the genkan and entered into his apartment. He sighed again and threw himself into preparing materials for his tutoring session with Nowaki tomorrow. He didn't know what time the moron would come by but tomorrow being Saturday meant he had no classes. He would have contemplated the ramifications of his tutoring Nowaki, but he was too mentally exhausted from his day to focus on more than one task at a time.

Sparing one last thought for the object of his unrequited love, Hiroki dove into his work, determined to forget his heartache, if only for a little while.

* * *

 **AN:** This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. It has been ages since I've written anything for any reason so it's bound to be a bit rough to begin with. I don't even know if anyone will find this and read it, but if you do I hope you like it! Also seeing as I am so new I would appreciate any constructive criticism you may have to offer. :)

As you can tell this fanfiction is about werewolves. I am planning to write a Romantica centred fic in the same universe as this story later on. I decided to get my feet wet with this first though, the Romantica piece is set at the beginning of Misaki and Usagi-san's story so this will serve as a prequel of sorts focusing on the Egoist couple.

This is rated T for now, I don't know if I'm brave enough yet to attempt a lemon... if I tried I think an orange is as citrusy as I could get :P But we shall see!

I hope whoever may find this enjoys it, and if nobody likes it… well I think I might continue writing anyway because so far I'm having fun! :D

Until next time. Cheers!

\- Bookmysterr


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As he walked from Hiro-san's apartment Nowaki felt like he was floating. He was already counting the seconds until he could go for his first tutoring session. He hadn't told Hiro-san when he would arrive; he had had a feeling if he had said as soon as the sun breaks the horizon, Hiro-san might have decided to cancel their arrangement right there and then before they had even started.

He realized that if he did show up that early it would severely hurt his chances of getting into Hiro-san's good graces. He resolved to walk the extremely long way tomorrow morning, he doubted very much that he would be able to wait patiently in his apartment until a more reasonable hour.

With thoughts of Hiro-san swimming in his head, it was no time at all until he reached his own apartment. It was a small slightly dingy hole in the wall kind of place, but that didn't matter so much to Nowaki. He could have afforded slightly bigger, nicer accommodations, but his jobs kept him out most of the time and the lower rent allowed him to give bigger donations to the orphanage when he could.

When he'd been dumped battered and abused on the steps of Kusama orphanage, the eight-year-old hadn't been able to tell them anything about who he was or where he had come from. They had asked him again and again over the years but, either because he couldn't remember anything or chose not to, Nowaki never shed any light on his past. After a while it mattered little where he came from because he proved to be one of the most kind and caring children at the orphanage.

He had stayed with them for six years, the most recent four years since leaving the orphanage had been spent working and living humbly within his means. They would have happily had him longer, but he didn't want to be an undue burden or detract from the love that could be given to the other children. He still visited often though, this combined with his donations ensured that he was still much loved there.

As Nowaki entered his apartment his cell phone rang. He glanced at the display and saw that it was the flower shop calling, probably seeing if he could pick up an extra shift. Usually Nowaki jumped on these opportunities, today however he hesitated. After fretting for a few seconds about whether or not they would keep him from Hiro-san he answered. He could always say no, and it was terribly rude to ignore a call, especially from an employer.

"Moshi moshi, Kusama speaking."

"Ah, Kusama-kun, it's Tachibana-san from Yoru no Hana. Sakamoto called in sick for tomorrow, can you come in for an eight to twelve shift?"

Nowaki pondered this. If he left the flower shop at twelve he could make it to Hiro-san's by one. It would be the longest four hours he could ever remember living, but it would prevent him from showing up at Hiro-san's at dawn. He accepted the shift and bid Tachibana-san goodbye.

After Nowaki hung up his phone he proceeded to make dinner. He ate listening to the traffic outside and the muffled conversations he could hear through the thin walls. Afterwards he washed his dishes, dried them and put them away. Then feeling restless he vacuumed, cleaned his bathroom and did the laundry. By the time he finished all this it was fully dark outside but still much too early to think about turning in for the night. Not that he could have slept anyway, he had far too much pent up excited and nervous energy.

For some reason he couldn't explain, Nowaki felt inexorably drawn to Hiro-san. When he saw the man for the first time he had just known. He knew that Kamijou Hiroki was special, despite the tears in the older man's eyes, Nowaki knew that his smile would be the most beautiful thing he would ever see and he was determined to see it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to rest until that amazing man was his.

Frustrated as time seemed to drip like molasses, Nowaki grabbed his jacket and headed out for a run. His nerves were humming and he couldn't stay cooped up inside, if he did he thought he'd go mad. He needed to go somewhere that he didn't feel boxed in on all sides, somewhere he could breathe.

Boarding the train at the nearest station he set out to his favorite small park. At this time of day, the park would be closed, and no one would be there, providing Nowaki with some much needed space. He arrived at the park and easily scaled the gate. Landing softly in a crouch on the other side, he straightened and headed towards the centre of the park.

The night was cool with autumn fast approaching. As Nowaki continued further into the park the sound of traffic became more distant and the sounds of insects and the wind ruffling the leaves on the trees became prevalent. The long shadows cast by the moonlight might have been ominous, but to Nowaki they were a welcome escape. Coming to a stop in a clearing in a small copse of trees, Nowaki double checked that he didn't have an audience before he began.

Were anyone to observe Nowaki as he prepared for his run, they would have questioned the man's sanity as he began to disrobe. Soon though any observer would then question their own sanity as they watched the tall dark haired man transform into a large dark furred wolf with luminous blue eyes.

Having completed his change, Nowaki stretched his canine body. It had been so long since he had transformed. To do so in the city was an incredible risk, if anyone were to see him – naked, as a wolf or during his transformation – the resulting wolf hunt was sure to lead to his death or perhaps even worse, it might end in him strapped to an operating table in some laboratory.

The last time Nowaki had transformed had been during a trip he took to Hokkaido when he had found himself with a rare several days off from all of his jobs about five months ago. Having spent so long in the city he was used to maintaining his human form and rarely felt the urge to shift. Should the need arise he was usually able to supress it. This night however, after his encounter with Hiro-san, the animal was too close to the surface to be tamped down.

The park was small but secluded enough to allow Nowaki to exercise his second form. He luxuriated in the feeling of the night air ruffling his fur and the despite the smell of what Nowaki could only describe as city, the park was adequately fresh. Coming to a fountain that Nowaki judged to be clean, he paused to rehydrate. After another half hour, he returned to his clothes, dressed and headed home.

It wasn't an ideal arrangement, but Nowaki had very much established himself in the city over the past ten years and he didn't have the means nor the desire to relocate at this point in his life. Perhaps one day, when he had a career he could leave the city, but until then he was content to limit himself to parks and the rare trip out of Tokyo.

It was past midnight when Nowaki returned home and he fell exhausted onto his futon. Unsurprisingly, he dreamt of Hiro-san. In his dream world he and Hiro-san lived out in Hokkaido, in a small house nestled deep within a forest. Nowaki was coming back from a run and Hiro-san was sitting on a porch swing reading a book. Still in his wolf form he hopped up on the swing and lay his head on Hiro-san's lap and the older man absent mindedly stroked his head. It was an entirely blissful scene.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. The sky seemed to turn red and the book in Hiro-san's hand had become a silver dagger. The hand on Nowaki's head shifted and took up a large handful of his scruff and Hiro-san, his eyes cast in shadow, brought the dagger down and up into his chest.

"Who could ever love a freak like you? You're not even human. You're a monster." Hiro-san said this in a cool, detached manner, letting no emotions show through. This indifference was more frightening than even the most intense rage.

Nowaki sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He put a hand to his chest to check for a fatal wound but his hand met only his damp white t-shirt. Looking around to the clock he saw that it was almost an hour until he was supposed to wake up. Taking a deep steadying breath Nowaki tried to push the nightmare to the back of his mind and got ready for his day.

Try has he might to ignore it, the fear he'd experienced in his nightmare followed him throughout his day. No one knew of Nowaki's secret, and the thought of anyone finding out had always made him anxious. He'd seen the movies where angry villagers hunted werewolves with torches and pitch forks. While Nowaki himself didn't believe that he was a monster, the fear that someone would think that of him, left him keeping most people at a safe distance.

He knew he'd come from a pack, but what little he remembered and hadn't supressed led him to believe that they were deserving of that fiery mob. After he had been abandoned, Nowaki had never known another of his own kind; he'd sensed them from time to time in his comings and goings about the city, but had kept his distance. As a result of his isolation, Nowaki knew very little about werewolves aside from what he'd learned from experience.

Contrary to what Nowaki had believed, plagued as he was by the dark turn in his thoughts, his shift at the flower shop soon ended. As he headed to Hiro-san's it became easier to forget the doubts he'd experience following his nightmare and he was able to return to his excitement from the previous day. Doubt as he might, Nowaki was determined to make Hiro-san a part of his life and vice versa. The one thing he was certain of however, is that he could never reveal his other half to Hiro-san, the risk of the man's rejection was just too great.

As he began to climb the stairs of Hiro-san's apartment complex the last of his apprehensions evaporated. Nowaki approached the apartment door and he couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face as he heard and scented the object of his affections on the other side. Trying as best he could to not pound erratically on the door, Nowaki took a breath and calmly knocked three times and waited impatiently for Hiro-san to answer.

* * *

 **AN:** What!? Nowaki is a werewolf!? Who saw that one coming!? … All of you, I'm pretty sure all of you saw it coming. :)

This isn't being beta read, so please feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes, although I will not apologize for my Canadian spelling, sorry eh. (Damn my Canadian blood, I apologized anyway!)

I don't know how fast I'll be updating, it'll depend on how events in my life unfold so we'll have to see!

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter we're back with Hiroki and we'll see how their first tutoring session goes!

Until next time. Cheers!

-Bookmysterr


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hiroki awoke Saturday morning to find that there were still twenty-three minutes until his alarm went off. Usually he wouldn't have bothered to set an alarm on Saturdays but the brat seemed like he would be pounding on his door early in the day and Hiroki didn't want to be caught half asleep in his pyjamas. The real peculiarity was not that Hiroki had set an alarm on a Saturday but that he woke up before said alarm went off. Hiroki was notoriously hard to wake up and he tried to convince himself that it was only the apprehension he felt that had caused this morning miracle.

It was almost eight-thirty and although it was before he had intended to get up, Hiroki decide to get out of bed anyway. He took a bath and dressed himself in jeans and a t-shirt – he had debated wearing a dress shirt and a tie to maintain an air of professionalism but decided it would look like he was trying to impress Nowaki which, by the way, he absolutely was not. He made and ate his breakfast and when he checked his watch it was just after nine.

 _So the brat has a sense of propriety after all._

Having not prepared for the eventuality of Nowaki not arriving at the crack of dawn, Hiroki found himself not knowing what to do with himself. He paced several times around the living room, stopping once or twice to arrange his hair in the mirror before promptly ruffling it again when he caught himself preening. Getting fed up with himself Hiroki decided to flip on the TV to catch the weather report, not that he was going out that day, but it would provide a suitable distraction from the dangerous thoughts that were threatening to consume him.

Predictably, the forecast was cool as the fall season ran on and as the weather report ended the news commenced. They gave a quick preview of the upcoming autumn festivals, an update on a case of ongoing assaults, and a heart-warming tale of a dog saving a baby from an oncoming train. Hiroki watched it all with unfocused eyes, his mind wandering often. A flashy story about an upcoming celebrity marriage caught his attention and his heart ached anew as he remembered his own recent romantic failings. He grabbed the remote and forcefully pushed the power button, and he wished there was a similar device for his brain.

Hiroki paced a few more times around the apartment before throwing himself on his bed in frustration. Flinging his arm over his eyes he gave an exasperated sigh and let his exhausted body relax. Having slept fitfully the night before, Hiroki was tired and it didn't take long before the comfort of his bed lulled him to sleep. Drifting into unconsciousness, Hiroki dreamt.

* * *

 _"Hiroki, could you pass the cheese?"_

 _Hiroki looked down the long table at Akihiko. The other man was small in the distance, the shadows behind his high-backed chair nearly consuming him. There was no cheese to be found on the empty table before him and just as he was about to tell Akihiko this, Hiroki heard a voice to his right._

 _"One must never come to these gatherings unprepared."_

 _The owner of the voice was a blading middle-aged man wearing round glasses and a tweed suit. He was offering Hiroki a platter with a row of neatly organized processed cheddar cheese slices. Thanking the man Hiroki takes a slice of cheese, but when he looks back toward Akihiko he sees that Takahiro is already there, the other man setting down a platter of cheese slices in front of Akihiko._

 _"You were lactose intolerant anyway" Takahiro tells him with a smile that is supposed to be friendly but Hiroki just feels like he's being mocked._

 _Hiroki gets up from his chair and climbs the steps to the shrine festival. The lanterns cast a warm glow over the faceless crowd as it parts to allow for Hiroki's passage. A woman wearing a fox masks ushers him towards a takoyaki stand, seats him behind the counter and slaps a paper hat on his head._

 _"Man the shop. The baby started a fire and I have to go blow on it with the frog. The tanuki will be by at eleven-thirteen for the money, if you don't have it he will ask for your eyelashes. I'm counting on you, do your best!"_

 _It was approaching eleven and Hiroki still had not made any sales; he started to fear that the tanuki would take his eyelashes when a man wearing a black wolf mask approached the stand and bought all the takoyaki. Hiroki closed the stand and left the money for the tanuki and rushed after the gentleman to thank him._

 _He ran as hard as he could but the distance between him and the man kept increasing until he felt that it was hopeless to continue. Just as Hiroki stopped so did the man. He turned around and lifted his mask, revealing himself to be none other than Kusama Nowaki. He gave Hiroki a kind soft smile before he was swallowed by the crowd._

 _Hiroki started running again, but when reached the spot where Nowaki had been, he found a small house. It sat in the middle of a field interspersed with blue flowers for which Hiroki had no name. The house was white and large cracks scored the plaster but the straw thatched roofed looked to be in good condition. The door and window trimmings were finished with red paint that was beginning to crack and peel._

 _The interior was dark and Hiroki decided to let himself in but just as he was reaching for the door handle, he heard a succession of three knocks sound from the inside. Curious Hiroki wrenched open the door…_

* * *

 _BANG!BANG!BANG!_

Hiroki sat bolt upright in his bed, the loud banging rousing him from his sleep. He looked at his clock to see that it was just past one. The banging sounded again and Hiroki realized that someone was knocking on his door.

"I'll be there in a minute" he called. _It's probably that kid. So he finally decided to show up did he?_

The knocking sounded again, impossibly more forceful than it had been before and Hiroki hastened to the door lest it fall off its hinges. He grumbled the whole way to the apartment entrance and when he finally opened the door he found Nowaki beaming down at him, returning Hiroki's annoyed glare with unwavering optimism.

"Hiro-san! I'm very much looking forward to learning from you, I am in your care! Were you sleeping Hiro-san? I didn't take you for the kind of person who sleeps past noon" Nowaki gushed. If he noticed the daggers being glared at him, he was too excited to care.

"Please come in Kusama-kun. Have a seat at the table. I have some work-sheets prepared that I want you to complete so I can gage the level of your knowledge and decide where you need to focus your attention most."

"Right down to business, so efficient! That's so like you Hiro-san, you really are amazing! And please, call me Nowaki!"

Hiroki exhaled forcefully through his nose as he went to retrieve the work-sheets he'd prepared. He didn't know if he could handle this level of energy. As he was contemplating ways to tell Nowaki that this tutoring thing wasn't going to work, he caught sight of himself in the hallway mirror. His hair was sticking out in at least five different directions and his shirt was rumpled and crooked from his nap. He quickly rearranged his hair and straightened his shirt, cursing the brat for being too impatient at the door to allow him to straighten himself up before he let him in.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm his irritation and embarrassment at being seen in such a state, he proceeded to deliver the work-sheets to Nowaki. When he found him, the younger man was looking around his apartment with a look or rapt fascination on his face.

"Okay, let's get to work shall we? Finish these and then go home. We can exchange contact information and I'll let you know when I'm available for further tutoring once I've reviewed your work."

 _Well, so much for telling him that our little arrangement is over._

"Yes Hiro-san! Thank you so much!"

As Nowaki diligently completed his assignment, Hiroki did his own work in preparation of the up-coming school week. Occasionally Nowaki would ask for clarification and Hiroki was impressed that the questions he asked were intelligent and showed that he had at least some grasp of the subject matter. Hiroki began to relax slightly, if their tutoring sessions were all like this he just might survive.

Two hours later, Nowaki finished the work he had been assigned. He stretched and handed the sheets to Hiroki who gave them a brief once over. Satisfied that Nowaki had completed them properly he nodded and offered him a tea before he left as a reward for studiously completing his work.

"Yes please Hiro-san! Thank you!"

"Alright, alright, it's just tea calm down." _I am definitely making decaf._

As he was preparing the tea, Hiroki kept sneaking glances at Nowaki out of the corner of his eye. The younger man looked completely at ease as he looked around the apartment and though he was loath to admit it, Hiroki found that his calm cheerful presence was a sort of balm on the torn jagged edges of his abused heart. His observations were interrupted when he noticed that Nowaki was looking at him in return, causing Hiroki to quickly avert his gaze.

Once the tea was ready, the two sat in silence, each darting their eyes to the other when they thought the other man wasn't paying attention. After a while Hiroki asked a question to clarify one thing that had been bothering him about Nowaki.

"Why me?"

"Sorry, what was that Hiro-san?"

"Why did it have to be me? To tutor you that is?"

"Hmm… I wonder what it was…"

 _How the hell should I know!?_

Hiroki heaved a frustrated sigh at Nowaki's evasiveness, and their comfortable silence descended once more. While they sipped their tea Hiroki pondered why it could be that Nowaki had chosen him, surely he knew other people who could help him, like any one of the CEOs Hiroki had met in the park. As he thought of this, Hiroki wondered if the better question might have been why he had agreed to help Nowaki, and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

Having finished their tea, it was time for Nowaki to head out. They exchanged contact information, Hiroki warning Nowaki that if he abused his privilege, he would end their tutoring sessions and change his phone number. Nowaki eagerly agreed, merely happy that he had a way to contact Hiro-san. After having his attempts at a hug severely thwarted, Nowaki headed home. Returning inside, Hiroki couldn't help but notice that his apartment felt emptier than it had before Nowaki had arrived earlier that day. On his own again, he did the dishes and began to look over Nowaki's work in detail.

He was about halfway through when his phone rang. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time in the past two days, he looked at the call display expecting to see Nowaki's number. _Damn brat, he's already dangerously close to overstepping his bounds, what could he possibly have to talk about after so short a time?_ However, it wasn't Nowaki's number lighting his display, it was Akihiko's.

Hiroki simply stared at the screen, torn between picking up and hurling his phone across the room. He desperately wanted to hear Akihiko's voice but the betrayal he felt was too fresh and having him there on the other end of the line when Hiroki knew he couldn't have him would be too much for him to bear. Before he could decide what to do however, the phone stopped ringing. Steeling his resolve, Hiroki blocked Akihiko's number, he knew that if he had any chance of getting over him, he would have to keep Akihiko at a distance.

Feeling drained, Hiroki set aside Nowaki's work and crawled into bed. He would have to figure out how he was going to avoid Akihiko at school, but he would mull that over another time. Right now his mind, body and spirit were in need of rest, and when unconsciousness finally claimed him, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello and thank you to anyone who has read this far!

I'm not going to lie, I've been dragging my feet with this one. There are so many things I can't wait to write, but there will be a bit more set up before we really get into the meat of the story. I will do my best to keep going so please bear with me.

Thank you **Elisabet Onodera** and **Spockaholic** for leaving reviews! I'm glad that you seem to enjoy it and I appreciate your feedback!

As always I welcome constructive criticism and if you notice a spelling/grammar mistake please point it out and I will do my best to fix it!

Finally I will give a virtual brownie to anyone who can guess the reference I made in the dream sequence.

Until next time. Cheers!

-Bookmysterr


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The weeks following Nowaki's first tutoring session progressed in an easy manner. Hiro-san would assign him his work, providing a brief lesson if needed, after which Nowaki would work silently as the other man completed his own work or simply read. Nowaki was exceptionally smart and picked things up quickly but if anyone had asked the gentle giant he would give all the credit to Hiro-san's excellent teaching skills.

On his way to Hiro-san's one Sunday afternoon, a gust of wind comes up behind him carrying a scent that makes him pause. The fact that the scent belongs to a werewolf is unremarkable – there are werewolves all over Tokyo – but what makes him halt in his tracks is the fact that this particular werewolf smells _familiar_. Nowaki avoids his kind when he can, and while it's not impossible that he would recognize a scent that he had encountered in passing before, the raven haired man can't help but think that he _knows_ this scent. It smelled like forest and damp earth and copper, and while he can't place it, he can't help but feel deeply unsettled by it.

Inclining his head slightly so as not to draw attention to himself, Nowaki sniffs the air trying to catch the scent again but it's gone. He casts a cursory glance around and resumes walking, thoughts of who could be attached to that scent following him all the way to Hiro-san's door.

When the older man opened the door and Nowaki didn't greet him with his usual exuberance, his brow furrowed. Although it was obvious that Hiro-san knew that something was bothering Nowaki he didn't pry and just invited him in. For this Nowaki was grateful because he wasn't sure if would have been able to come up with a suitable lie for his less than energetic behavior. He nodded and quirked one side of his mouth up in a lopsided smile that didn't reach his eyes in greeting before sidling past Hiro-san and entering the apartment.

As had become their habit, Hiro-san went to the kitchen to heat water for tea and Nowaki took his place at the table and took out his paper and tools. He looked around at the now familiar apartment and its books that were crammed onto shelves or stacked haphazardly on the floor. The simple furnishings and the sunlight filtering through the window created a warmth that Nowaki had always imagined is what home feels like. Closing his eyes he inhales, smelling the tea, paper, pencil shavings and wonderful smell that belonged Hiro-san. After a few slow breaths Nowaki is able to banish the niggling feeling in his gut that the mysteriously familiar stranger's smell had left him with. When Hiro-san returns with the tea Nowaki is much more at ease and they begin their work as usual.

About halfway through the session Nowaki is giving his eyes a break and his gaze wanders to a particular book shelf that he has noticed before. The shelf contains the books of one author that have been purchased in triplicate and though several shelves and stacks have a thin layer of dust covering them, Nowaki can see that this shelf has been used frequently. Looking over at Hiro-san he can see that the older man is also taking short respite gazing out the window and finally decides to ask about the books that he's been wondering about for weeks.

"Ne, Hiro-san?"

The other man makes a small noise of acknowledgement but his focus remains out the window. He seems distracted but Nowaki decides to press on anyway.

"Is that your favorite author Hiro-san?"

"Hmm? Pardon?"

"That author," Nowaki gestures to the works of the author in question, "are they your favorite? You have three copies of each of their books."

"Oh. Him. I'm not sure if he's my favorite, but 'Usami-sensei' does write very well. It's more that he's my childhood friend."

"Ah, I see. He's lucky to have such a good friend like Hiro-san supporting him!" Nowaki says with his trademark enthusiasm but had the other man been paying more attention, he may have noticed that Nowaki's smile was tinged with disappointment. The younger man longed desperately to be as important to Hiro-san as Usami-sensei seemed to be.

 _"If only he thought the same."_ Hiro-san says under his breath, and had Nowaki been human he wouldn't have been able to hear him. However the wolf's more sensitive ears did pick up his words and they sent a fresh wave of dismay through his heart.

Blue eyes returned to their work but Nowaki couldn't concentrate as he could before. Thoughts of author and who he was to Hiro-san turning around in his head as he stared aimlessly at the tea leaves floating in the dregs of his now cold tea.

* * *

Hiroki curses himself silently for letting his last words leave his lips. He doubted very much that Nowaki would have heard them but regardless of his present company the man still chastises himself for giving voice to such a pathetic thought. It had been weeks since he'd seen Akihiko and he had been doing his level best at squashing any thoughts of the infuriating author the moment they cropped up.

Turning his gaze to his pupil, the brown-eyed man noticed that Nowaki had spaced out and was taking great interest in what was left of his tea. Allowing his thoughts to wander from Akihiko, he contemplates the unusual range of moods he's observed in the younger man this day; from distracted to his usual energy and then back down to a contemplative sullen. What could be the cause of these uncharacteristic mood swings? How could Hiroki help alleviate some of Nowaki's disquiet? He didn't know why he felt so invested in his wellbeing; only that over the course of the past few weeks Hiroki found himself growing more and more accustomed to Nowaki's presence. Stranger still to the aspiring professor, was that he was not only used to him, but actually enjoyed spending time with him.

At the beginning of their arrangement Hiroki had found Nowaki tolerable but little else. He wasn't sure exactly when it had happened but somewhere along the way he had started to look forward to his starry-eyed pupil's visits. The brunet couldn't deny how much warmer his apartment felt since Nowaki had arrived in his life. Hiroki wasn't ready to explore this phenomenon any further, he feared what he would discover about himself and these feelings he couldn't yet put a name to. He was frightened however, about how this brat in man's clothing was managing to scale his carefully built walls with such ease.

Sensing the older man's gaze on him, Nowaki looked up from his cup and met his eyes. Embarrassed about being caught staring so blatantly, but unable to look away, Hiroki tried to stutter out an excuse. He was saved from doing so however by a rather impatient knock on the door. Both men turned to the door, Hiroki with a frown on his face and Nowaki with a look of complete shock on his. Apparently the younger man had been startled by the sudden interruption. Hiroki excused himself and plodded off to answer the door. His biting greeting died on his tongue as he saw who was standing on his door step.

"A-Akihiko…"

"So you're alive. I haven't seen you for so long that I thought you must be bleeding out in an alleyway somewhere."

"Well excuse me for being alive," said Hiroki taking a defensive position. He tried to remain unaffected by his friend's presence even though inside he could feel the hurt he had been relentlessly burring rising to the surface.

Only a person who was skilled in reading Akihiko's facial expressions would have been able to notice the slight narrowing of his eyes and the almost imperceptible crease that formed between his eyebrows when the fair-haired werewolf sensed Hiroki's distress. As was his custom with the other man, Akihiko sought to comfort his best friend, ruffling his hair gently.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am," Hiroki practically growled as he slapped Akihiko's hand away. "I'm not the one who can't take care of himself."

Even as Hiroki threw up his defenses he was struck by the affection that his friend displayed. He couldn't block out the bitterness he felt at the kindness that only went so deep. He needed to get Akihiko to go away before broke down.

"Hirok–"

Akihiko started but was cut off as someone moved behind Hiroki. The next thing the brunet knew were strong arms wrapping securely around him, drawing him back from Akihiko and against a firm, warm chest.

* * *

The first thing Nowaki noticed was that the person on the other side of the door was a werewolf, which startled him. _Hiro-san knows other wolves?_ The second thing he noticed when the door was opened was the way Hiro-san's heart stuttered when he realised who he was greeting. The third thing was the barely audible name that Hiro-san stuttered out on an exhale of breath.

"A-Akihiko…"

 _Wait… Usami Akihiko?_

Nowaki could hear their voices, but he couldn't make out the words of their conversation through the haze of shock he was experiencing. He wondered if the fact that Usami-san was a werewolf meant that Hiro-san knew about them and hope briefly flared within him. If Hiro-san already knew and was friends with Usami-san then he was sure to accept Nowaki. He swiftly quashed that hope, all supernatural beings – regardless of their level of involvement with the community – knew that it was taboo to reveal their natures to humans. Each race had its own syndicate to police its members and it was widely believed that exposure meant the eradication of the supernatural world at the hands of humans. It was unlikely that Hiro-san knew anything, and it was a huge risk that Nowaki wasn't sure he wanted to take.

However, Nowaki's trepidation had more to do with Hiro-san's rejection than any possible consequences for the supernatural community at large. From the first moment he'd seen him Nowaki had been in love with Hiro-san. At the time he couldn't have said why, only that he felt it. As he'd been able to spend more time with the slightly older man he began to admire his quiet strength and the softness he had been able to glimpse beneath the surface from time to time. Nowaki wanted nothing more than to break down Hiro-san's walls to embrace the warmth within.

Once he regained focus and turned his attention back in to the conversation at the door he noticed something else, Hiro-san was distressed. He couldn't imagine why, but he knew the cause had to be Usami-san. Without taking time to think about the possible consequences he rushed to the door and pulled Hiro-san away from the older werewolf. Though he could sense the strength that Usami-san radiated, Nowaki did not let himself show submission when he glared at the source Hiro-san's discomfort.

"I'm sorry but I will be taking Hiro-san."

With those words Nowaki slammed the door in the shocked older man's face before said man had a chance to respond. After several moments the author muttered "watch yourself pup" so that only Nowaki would be able to hear, but despite the warning Usami-san then walked away and Nowaki relaxed slightly. Once he felt Nowaki's arms loosen Hiro-san, who had been trapped against Nowaki the entire time, burst from the taller man's embrace and stormed farther into the apartment.

* * *

Hiroki didn't know what to think.

On one hand, Nowaki had infringed on matters he had no business interfering in. The older man was embarrassed that his pupil had seen his shame and was also wondering what Akihiko could possibly be thinking. Who the hell was this brat who had just waltzed into his life with no invitation and who felt entitled to play with his emotions?

On the other hand though, Nowaki had saved him from breaking down in front of Akihiko. When Hiroki had been pulled from the door, instead of feeling trapped like he thought he should, he had felt comfort. Safety. These were feelings that he did not know how to express. He knew how to express anger, sadness, indifference, loathing, even joy when the mood struck him. But these feelings that Nowaki inspired in him, though he'd felt them before but perhaps not as strongly, these could not be expressed without showing vulnerability. Hiroki had practiced most of his life not show it, and the few times he'd slipped the world had always laid into him and stripped him bare.

In his head Hiroki could admit that Nowaki had endeared himself to him. In the month and a half that they had known each other Hiroki had come to admire Nowaki's intelligence, kindness and ability to work hard. More than that when Nowaki was around his world felt considerably brighter, the younger man made Hiroki feel alive. He scolded himself for allowing himself to feel this way, especially so soon after Akihiko had torn his heart asunder. Yet he couldn't help the small swell of warmth that he felt every time he heard the call of "Hiro-san".

While he could entertain these thoughts in his head, he was nowhere near ready to confront them in the real world. So instead of expressing his gratitude to Nowaki, Hiroki focused on his anger. Anger he could do, anger was easy. When he got to his room he picked up the first book he could lay his hands on a hurled it at the young werewolf with impressive force.

"Baka! What the hell do you think you're doing!? You have no right to interfere with my personal life like tha-"

"I love you."

Hiroki froze. _What?_

"You've asked me before why it had to be you to tutor me. It's because from the first time I saw you in the park I was in love with you. That day you were crying, it was because of Usami-san wasn't it?"

"You're wro-"

"It's none of my business what happened between the two of you. But I know that if you were to give me a chance I would never make you cry. I would do everything in my power to see you smile."

As Nowaki had been speaking he'd slowly inched his way closer to Hiroki who now had his back turned, and the older man could now feel the warmth of his body across the small gap that divided them. He should scream at him, he should throw more books at him. He should tell him to get out of his apartment and never return. But he couldn't make himself do any of those things. He could barely breathe. He was warring with himself, fighting to keep his emotions safely behind his stone barricade. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on breathing. His eyes were still shut when he was gently turned around and when soft warm lips pressed against his own.

Everything became simple for Hiroki at this point. The shock of the unexpected kiss short-circuited his brain and his body was allowed to simply feel. He unconsciously relaxed and Nowaki wrapped his long arms around Hiroki's waist. With the brunet's mind still taking the back seat he sighed into the kiss and Nowaki took advantage of Hiroki's parted lips to deepen the kiss. It was when he felt the first brush of another's tongue in his mouth that Hiroki was jolted back to his senses.

He pushed against Nowaki's chest and stumbled backwards. The blue-eyed man didn't try to pursue him but he didn't move away either. Hiroki stared stunned at the younger man with a hand held to his lips as he tried to work through what had just happened, and the response he'd had to it. Unsure of how else to respond, Hiroki turned once again to temper and foul language.

"Quit fucking around!"

Nowaki remained calm and undeterred. "I apologize for the ill-timed confession, but I can't deny how I feel, and I won't give up on you."

"Are you shitting me!? Stop spouting crazy non-sense, you're just a stupid brat!"

"But you kissed me back didn't you?"

Hiroki deflated slightly and couldn't deny his body's response to Nowaki. He also doubted his ability to lie about it when asked straight on. In the end he remained silent, averting his gaze as he tried to hide a blush.

"I was so happy." Nowaki stepped forward again and embraced the shorter man. Hiroki didn't fight back. "Hiro-san, I'm going to tell you again. I love you."

Hiroki dropped his head, gently pushing the giant away and turning around. He was starting to realize that he was fighting a losing battle with himself. He wouldn't however, admit an outright defeat.

"You're way too direct."

"Do you hate direct people?"

"N-No, I'm just not used to it."

Nowaki turned him around and stared into the depths of Hiroki's eyes as he asked, "Will you allow me to get you used to it? Let me love you."

Hiroki had no defenses left. The alternative to accepting Nowaki's feelings was to turn him away and never see him again. While he wasn't ready to return Nowaki's feelings, he also couldn't bring himself to part with him. What harm was there if he allowed Nowaki to remain in his presence?

Avoiding eye contact with the taller man Hiroki said "Don't expect anything from me, but it would be inconvenient to stop our lessons now."

"Yes Hiro-san! Thank you Hiro-san!" Nowaki threw his arms back around the brown-eyed man and buried his face in his neck. The sombre mood he'd come to Hiroki's apartment with earlier now a thing of the past.

"Oi! Baka! Let go of me!"

"Sorry Hiro-san!"

Despite his apology, it was several long seconds before Nowaki let Hiroki go. The older man affected his trademark scowl, but it did not diminish the look of complete joy on the black-haired man's face.

Hiroki glanced at the clock and noticed that it was getting late and he still had a lot to do before his early morning class tomorrow. He gruffly told the younger man it was time to go, and though it was obvious Nowaki didn't want to leave, he was still practically glowing as Hiroki rushed his happy ass out of his apartment.

* * *

Nowaki floated down the steps outside the apartment. While Hiro-san hadn't really accepted or returned his feelings, he hadn't thrown him out and Nowaki took this as a very good sign indeed. He was confident that in time the older man would succumb to Nowaki's persistence, after all, he hadn't imagined the way Hiro-san had enjoyed their kiss just as much as he had.

When he reached to bottom of the stairs Nowaki froze. It was that smell again. His head whipped about but he couldn't see anyone. Whoever the scent belonged to was gone, though Nowaki could tell they had been there recently. Casting another glance around to confirm there was no one about Nowaki speed walked into the ally across the street and behind a dumpster piled high with garbage. He would transform and track the smell as a wolf. He knew how to remain inconspicuous in the city and if he didn't find out who that scent belonged to it would plague him for weeks to come.

Nowaki disrobed and put his clothes in his backpack then donned the bag and adjusted the straps so that it would remain in place in his wolf form. He transformed and quickly got to work following the scent trail. The chances that he would be able to track a clean trail through the city to its source were small, but he had to try.

Completely focused on his task as he was he failed to notice the pair of wide brown eyes that watched the large black wolf – that had emerge from behind the dumpster where Nowaki had been – walk away. He also didn't hear the sound of his forgotten notebook hitting the ground as it fell from a shocked man's slack hands.

* * *

 **AN:** SO… it's been a while. I got majorly blocked about halfway through and this and that etc. etc. But here it is! I'm not entirely happy with it but I want to be done with this chapter so badly :P

Once again this hasn't been beta read so spelling/grammar/continuity errors that you notice it would be helpful if you could point them out :D

I will try my hardest to update soon, but honestly who knows? Rest assured though that I have a plan and will update… eventually…

Thanks so much for reading!

Until next time. Cheers!

-Bookmysterr


End file.
